The Shadow Division
by Hakuro NightHawk
Summary: Within the Soul Society there is a Shadow division. Enter Captain Seraphim Hiromisha,Vice-Captain Dante Blackheart, and third seat Hitomi Mayonaka. Follow their adventures. Yaoi and het pairings. three points of view, mostly Dante. GrimmOC ByaOC hitsuOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, that belongs to Tite Kubo, Jodie owns Hitomi, and Chantel owns Seraphim, but Dante is mine.

Name: Hitomi Mayonaka

Status: Half Quincy/Half Soul Reaper

Weapons: Has Quincy bow. No sword (can change bow into short sword though). Wires, some with shuriken attached to end.

Looks: 5 feet 2 inches tall, long brown hair, blue eyes, has glasses for reading.

Personality: goofy, random, optimistic, very friendly, no alcohol tolerance whatsoever

Extras: will randomly "borrow" Peoples zanpaku-tô (can use both shikai and bankai). Trained with Uryû Ishida's grandfather

Name: Dante Blackheart

Status: Half Soul Reaper/Half Hollow (born this way, not a Vizard or Arrancar.)

Weapons: Zanpaku-tô.

Shikai- "Howl to the midnight sun Kage no Ookami" (Wolf of Shadow).

Bankai- Kage no ookami o fukusei suru. (Replicating Wolf of Shadow. According to the translator)

Looks: 6 feet 4 inches tall, long silver hair, clear blue eyes, spread eagled black hawk tattooed on back (bleeds thru clothes, depending on color of shirt/jacket/etc. shape is either black or white). Lean, but muscular build

Shikai- no sword unless one is copied. Arms, up to elbows, look like pantera Grimmjow, has armor on boots; covers shins, has wolf ears, tail, and fangs, hair turns black.

Bankai- in original form sword looks like rebellion (from devil may cry), looks return to normal, silver hair and clear blue eyes. When other bankai is copied, looks match that bankai.

Hollowfied Looks: Black feathered wings, 20 feet wing tip to wing tip, blood red slit pupils (like a snake) with black sclera, pronounced fangs and double voice, hair stays silver.

Personality: Lazy, laid-back, psychotic in a fight; really blood thirsty.

**Extras: friends with Aizen, Gin, and on amiable terms with Tousen, refuses to wear Shihakusho.**

**Name: Seraphim Hiromisha** **Status: Vizard; soul reaper but mostly hollow powers.** **Weapons: Zanpaku-tô. Shikai- "Burn Himorisetshii" (not a real word). Bankai- Himorinetsai (Not real word either)** **Looks: 5 feet 7 inches tall, black hair with rainbow coontails; long in the front short in the back, left eye(mostly covered by hair) is black, right eye is rainbow colored. Black baby dragon tattoo with wide rainbow wing-spread that starts at the middle of back where the body is, spreads all across shoulder blades. Bleeding rose tattoo on ankle. Cross blade (small) tattoo with a small dragon sitting on top of handles below thumb.** **Shikai-Huge red/orange flaming dragon that wraps around body, right arm the arm of the dragon.** **Bankai-looks are unknown** **Story Start**

"**Guys, guys, guys! Guess what?" I yell as I come bursting into the room half dressed. I am only wearing a pair of low-riding black leather pants and a pair of matching boots. "Hey! Where is everybody?" I ask confusedly, "I could of sworn they were here a minute ago…I'll go ask Byakuya if he knows where they are, he usually does."** **This decided I grab my sleeveless black trench coat and Zanpaku-tô, which hangs across my back upside down, and head out of the division. Walking into the sixth division I wasn't paying the best attention and ran smack-dab into a man with red hair in a ponytail on the top of his head and odd looking tattoos on his face.** "**Hey, Baboon, where's Captain Kuchiki? My division is missing." I ask pleasantly.** "**You lost…your division? How the hell do you lose something so big?" he demands bewildered, staring at me incredulously.** "**Neh, I'm Lieutenant, not the captain. It's not my responsibility to keep track of everybody. I just do the paperwork." I reply offhandedly, looking around the relatively empty court yard, "so can you take me to Byakuya?"** "**Yeah, yeah, come on, he's in his office doing the paperwork. He'll probably know where your missing people are." Renji states, turning around and heading into the division headquarters. "Oi, Captain, ya busy?"** "**Come in." answers a smooth emotionless voice.** ** Walking in, I see a man sitting behind one of the desks signing papers. He has long silky black hair, and wore a captain's haori. On the back stood the emblem for the sixth division. He is Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth division.** "**Afternoon captain. I was wondering if you've seen Captain Hiromisha. She seems to have disappeared." I ask rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.** "**No," he replies blandly pointing at the door, "leave."**


End file.
